1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mixing apparatus having no moving parts for mixing fluids, and in particular to mixing apparatus using fluid velocity to create sufficient turbulence to completely mix two fluid components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid mixing apparatus having no moving parts are generally known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,916 discloses a fluid mixing device wherein all fluids to be mixed enter through a common inlet tube and are discharged into a mixing chamber through a first and second plurality of ports in the tube. The ports are arranged to produce tangential shear planes in the fluid to cause the fluid to become intermixed. A discharge opening is also provided in the inlet tube which allows a portion of the fluid to discharge directly to an outlet tube for purposes of reducing pressure drop across the mixing device. For such a mixer, however, at least some premixing must be performed since both fluids enter through a common inlet tube. And if the pre-mixing is not somewhat thorough, the possibility exists that fluid discharged from the discharge opening (the opening in the inlet tube connecting directly to the outlet tube for purposes of pressure drop reduction) will be poorly mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,801 discloses apparatus suitable for use in mixing two liquid components wherein a liquid enters a chamber from which it is forced under pressure through a series of slots. The slots are arranged to produce a cyclonic current in which a second liquid is added at or near the center of the cyclonic current for mixing therewith. Since only one of the liquid components undergoes a cyclonic flow pattern, the "passive" liquid added to the vortex readily flows with the rotating liquid, thereby reducing mixing effectiveness.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,261,593 discloses fluid mixing apparatus wherein a first liquid enters a first cylindrical chamber through a first tangential inlet tube, the first liquid thus creating a swirling vortex in the first chamber. Similarly, a second fluid is fed through a second tangential inlet tube to a second cylindrical chamber and assumes a vortical fluid flow pattern therein. The first and second liquids pass in swirling movement through a pair of respective nozzles into a common mixing chamber from which they are discharged as a single mixed liquid through an outlet tube. The common mixing chamber, where a substantial amount of mixing occurs, is relatively small and the liquids readily pass through it to a larger output chamber. Once in the output chamber, the turbulence quickly dies out and mixing is much less effective.
While all of the prior art mixing devices are suitable for mixing some fluids, there are other fluids which are less miscible and, therefore, more difficult to mix effectively.